Taking Care
by Perpetual Motion
Summary: After "Jitters", Martha and Lex have a talk. (This is SLASH. With a Clark/Lex pairing.)


**_Disclaimer:  _**_They're not mine.  Although, what I do to them in fic is pretty damned close to what happens onscreen._

**_Author's Notes:  _**_*Jumping up and down on the bandwagon*  Hope you enjoy this._

Taking Care 

**By Perpetual Motion**

            Martha walked laps around the kitchen as she waited for the microwave to ding and signal its finish with the cup of water in it.  She wanted a hot cup of tea, and she wanted it as soon as possible.  Her hands were still unsteady from that afternoon.  Very deep down she knew Clark couldn't be hurt, but her maternal instinct was screaming that it didn't matter how invincible Clark was; he was her little boy.

            A soft knock bounced off the kitchen door, and Martha stared in surprise.  The microwave dinged, and she glanced at it and the clock reading 1:13 AM.  She walked over to the door and opened it.  "Lex."  Her voice was low.

            "Hello, Mrs. Kent.  My apologies for intruding so late."

            Martha stepped aside and waved him in.  "Is there a problem?"

            "I have a concussion.  I'm not supposed to sleep tonight.  I thought, perhaps, I'd find some company if I came over."  Lex closed the kitchen door, keeping one hand on the knob.  "Of course, that's with the large assumption you want company."

            For a moment, Martha considered asking him to leave.  She was still very keyed up.  Then she noticed the white-knuckled grip Lex had on the doorknob.  _~He needs to talk as badly as I do.~_  "Sit down, Lex.  I was about to have a cup of tea.  Would you like one?"

            "If it wouldn't be to much trouble."  Lex gave her a thankful smile when she reached for a second mug.  "I appreciate the hospitality."

            "It's the least I can do.  You ran into the plant with the chance of being killed to try and save a group of people, including my son."

            "I'm not looking for thanks."

            "I know."  Martha set down the mug from the microwave, a bowl of sugar, a jar of honey, and a tea bag in front of Lex.  "You need to talk to someone."

            Lex nodded.  "I also need to thank Clark for saving my life again.  He's making a hobby out of it."  He smiled a little.  "My father tells me I'm to controlled by my emotions."

            "Your father has an interesting view of human nature."

            "My father's a cold-hearted bastard."  Lex put honey in his tea and didn't look at Martha.  "Pardon my language."

            Martha took her mug out of the microwave and slipped a tea bag into the steaming water.  "No offense taken.  After his reactions today, I know where you get that point of view."

            "I'm not my father."  Lex said it fast, like it physically hurt to have to say it aloud.  "I never want to be my father."  He made eye contact with Martha.  "I'm afraid I'll become him."

            She almost started crying at the lost look on Lex's face.  _~Twenty-one is so young.~_  "You won't."

            "How can I not?  I don't know anything else."

            "Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."  Martha reached out and squeezed Lex's hand.

            He seemed genuinely shocked at the contact.  When he spoke, it was matter-of-fact.  "I'm afraid."

            "Of what?"

            "Hurting the one meant to save me."

            "Clark is much stronger than he looks.  He'll take care of you."

            Lex blinked a few times, his face impassive.  "I'm that transparent."

            "Yes, and it's a good thing."

            "He's really okay?"

            "Yes."

            "He frightened me."

            Martha smiled softly.  "Me, too.  Do you want to see him with your own eyes?"

            "Yes."

            "Come on."

            Lex put his tea mug down and followed Martha up the stairs and down the hall to Clark's room.  He stood in the doorway for a few moments just staring.

            "You can go in."

            He stepped into the room and crouched by the bed, watching Clark as he slept.  Lex leaned over and kissed Clark's forehead.  He kept his lips pressed there for an extra second before standing, wincing as he did so.  "Thank you."

            Martha stayed in the doorway, silent.  She knew Lex wasn't addressing her.  "When the time comes, you'll take care of him."

            Lex continued to watch Clark.  "Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
